Marco Polo i most diabła
Total Drama: New World - odcinek 1: Marco Polo i most diabła. Jesteśmy teraz na lotnisku gdzieś w Nowym Jorku. Przylatuje dość dobrze wyposażony i solidny samolot. Wychodzi z niego jakaś dziewczyna. Temple: Ah, wreszcie na miejscu. Została popchnięta przez wybiegającą osobę, która trzymała się za buzię. Temple upadła na twarz. Temple: Mówiłam, żebyś haftowała w środku. Powstała niezadowolona. Było widać rzygającą osobę przy krzaku, również dziewczyna. Izumi: Źle znoszę takie podróże dookoła świata. Ugh. Temple: Musiało wszystko zostać przygotowane wszędzie jak należy. Izumi: Oczywiście pani "doskonała” Mruknęła pod nosem i wytarła jakąś chustką swoją twarz. Temple: A jakże. Zaraz powinni tutaj być. Spojrzała na zegarek, który zaraz miał wskazać równą 12. Temple wyciągnęła walkie-talkie. Temple: Shana, wszystko jest jak należy ? Spytała przez walkie-talkie. Shana: Wątpisz w moje umiejętności ? Dzięki mnie masz samolot all-exclusive. Nie taki syf jak miał Chris. Powiedziała z dumą w głosie. Temple: Wolę być przezorna. Dała haczyk przy "Wszystko jak należy" na swojej liście. Shana: Ha, pff… Shana rozłączyła się, a Temple wyszła i jakby miała zamiar przedstawiać.Po chwili zakaszlała. Temple: Witam was w Total Drama: New World drodzy widzowie. Po sukcesie jakiego dokonał Total Drama World Tour i faktu, że Totalna Porażka i jej sława trochę ostatnio ucichła. Postanowiono nam na organizacje następny sezon dookoła świata. Tym razem nie będziemy śpiewać… W tym momencie u Izumi objawił się tryb śpiewania: Izumi: Leć z nami już... Zaraz po chwili dostała z patelni w głowę od Temple. Izumi: Czas umrzeć tuuu.. Padła na ziemię z guzem na głowie. Temple: Tyle tu melodii można psuć. Zatarła ręce, wyrzucając gdzieś patelnię. Temple: Tzn. wracając do tego co zaczęłam. Odchrząkneła. Temple: 16 śmiałków, którzy zaraz tutaj przybędą specjalnym autobusem zmierzy się w podróży dookoła świata. Ameryka, Europa, Azja czy Afryka. Zwiedzimy każdy kontynent. W każdym kraju czekają nas wyzwania, po których skład będzie się kurczył. Shana odezwała się przez Walkie-Talkie, którego Temple nie wyłączyła: Shana: Blah, blah, blah. Kiedy skończysz ? Temple: Kiedy ja ZECHCE! Rzuciła zdenerwowana Walkie-Talkie prosto w głowę Izumi, która dopiero co się ocknęła. Izumi: Ah shit, here we go again. I znowu na ziemi leży. Temple: W wyznaczonych krajach przezemnie goścmi również będą starzy zawodnicy Totalnych Porażek, którzy nie raz będą oceniać poczynania zawodników. W tym momencie na horyzoncie pojawił się autobus z napisanym z boku hasłem: Frajerzy z Total Drama. Temple: Już są, Izumi ogarnij się. Izumi sobie drzemała. Izumi: I wtedy przyleciał smok… Nagle nad nią pojawiła się trąbka, z której wydobył się dźwięk. Natychmiast się obudziła. Izumi: AAA… Chce mnie ruchać! Rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Izumi: Eee, co ? Temple zaklaskała, by Izumi zwróciła na nią uwagę. Temple: Już mi do samolotu. Izumi rozejrzała się przez chwilę po okolicy. Izumi: A jak odmówię ? Temple macha jej kontraktem przed nosem. Izumi przewraca oczami i wsiada do samolotu bez słowa. Temple: Myślę, że przyszedł czas na przedstawienie głównych bohaterów naszego show. Autobus już znajdował się przy samolocie i drzwi się otworzyły. Wysiadła z niego pierwsza osoba. Była nią blondynka, wyglądająca na taką "typową”. Olivia: Witam. Temple: Nasza 1 uczestniczka. Olivia. Olivia spojrzała na samolot. Olivia: To tym będziemy podróżować ? Zaczęła baczniej się przyglądać. Temple: W rzeczy samej. Olivia: Będzie… czadowo. Woohoo! Pokazała "corna" i zakręciła głową. Temple: Ustaw się, o tam. Wskazała na lewą stronę. Olivia podeszła we wskazane miejsce, a z autobusu wyszła kolejna osoba. Matthew: Pff… Przewrócił oczami na to co wykonała Olivia, gdyż całość widział. (PZ) Matthew; Tacy jak ona to łatwi rywale. Temple: Matthew. Nasz następny zawodnik. Matthew: Nawet się postaraliście z samolotem. Zmierzył go wzrokiem. Temple: Dzięki za docenienie. Ustaw się obok gdzieś obok Oliviii. Matthew ustawił się tak, by być jak najdalej od Olivii. Wyszła trzecia osoba. Elijah: Witajcie. Jam Eli- Władca czasu. Temple: Elijah. Nasz następny zawodnik. Matthew tylko w myślach rzucił facepalma. Elijah zaraz po tym ustawił się gdzieś między Olivią i Matthew. Wysiadły dwie następne osoby. Remigiusz: Wiedziałem, że będziesz trollem i na żywo. Gruby: Jesteś kiepskim Ekko. Remigiusz przewrócił oczami. Remigiusz:'''Też mi nowość od takich ludzi jak ty tutaj. '''Temple: Powitajcie Grubego i Remigiusza. Remigiusz podniósł rękę chcąc o coś spytać. Temple: Coś chciałeś ? Spojrzała wymownie na gracza Lol-a. Remigiusz: Można jak najdalej od niego ? Pokazał na otyłego osobnika. Gruby: Będziesz musiał mnie znosić. Hyhy. Remigiusz: Zamknij się wreszcie. Zatkał uszy, próbując mieć spokój i nie słuchać go. Temple: Oboje ustawiacie się tam gdzie reszta. Klasnęła, a Remigiusz próbował iść jak najdalej od Grubego. Ale ten łaził za nim jak cień. Wyszła następna zawodniczka. Yukiyo: Kto gotów umrz… tzn. zostać moim BF ? Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i zrobiła słodkie oczy. (PZ) Yukiyo wbija w jakąś laleczkę voodoo igły, po czym odrywa jej głowę. W tle jedyne co było słychać to świerszcze. Temple: Yukiyo. Witaj i ustaw się. Kolejni zawodnicy wychodzą. Trinity; Nabawię się tylko następnych fobii. Trinity burknęła pod nosem. Abner: Nic ci nie będzie, zapewniam. Odpowiedział jej, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu. Trinity: Widzisz ten samolot ? Abner spojrzał na środek lokomocji. Abner: No i co z nim ? Wygląda solidnie. Trinity tylko kiwnęła przecząco głową. Trinity: Napewno w środku jest syf i rozleci się przy pierwszym locie a my zginiemy. W tym momencie Temple odezwała się. Temple: Ehkem. Zapewniam, że nie. Ale powitajcie Abner i Trinity. Matthew wsłuchał się w rozmowę uczestników, którzy teraz wyszli. Matthew: Podzielam twoje zdanie. Skierował wzrok w stronę Trinity. Trinity: Choć jeden trzeźwo myślacy. Matthew tylko uśmiechnął się złowieszczo na te słowa, tak by nikt nie widział. Temple: Połowa już za nami, a teraz.. W tym momencie wyszła z autobusu blondynka, następna. Nicole: Czy to samolot ? Temple spojrzała się krzywo na Nicole. Temple: A nie… Przerwano jej. Nicole: Pierwszy raz je widzę, zawsze myślałam, że inaczej wygląda… Kolejna osoba w tym momencie wyszła. Erick: Niby jak dziecinko ? Nicole zaczęła się zastanawiać. Nicole: Myślałam, że to jeździ na szynach… Temple jak i większość zawodników strzeliła facepalma. Nad nimi jakiś ptak przeleciał i zaczął się śmiać, nie zauważając, że wleciał do jednego z skrzydeł samolotu i wirników, który właśnie odlatywał. Erick: Nie martw się ja ci wytłumaczę co nieco. Zaczął popisywać się swoimi mięśniami.Nicole patrzyła zdumiona. Temple: Nieważne. Powitajcie Nicole i Ericka. Zepchnęła ich w kierunku reszty bo przeszkadzali. Wyszło dyskutujących dwóch chłopaków. John: Moim zdaniem warto spróbować z tymi akcjami na giełdzie. Było widać, że dogadywali się już ze sobą. Michael: Możesz mieć racje, ziom. Michael kiwnął głową, a Temple mruknęła coś pod nosem. By po chwili ich przywitać. Temple: Witajcie, John oraz Michael. John: To ten samolot ? Oboje spojrzeli na kolosa. Michael: Wygląda jak.. John & Michael: ..nowej generacji Boeing. Temple: Dokładnie tak. Zadbałam o to, żeby go dostać. Odezwał się głos z Walkie-Talkie, które leżało przed nią.Była to Shana. Shana: To ja ci go wykonałam. Temple: Jak ty tu.. Widzimy świecący punkt w Walkie-Talkie, obok napis: połączenie. Shana: Magic. Odgłos dziwnego śmiechu, jak Jaś Fasola. Temple zniszczyła Walkie-Talkie. Temple: Jeszcze mam parę rezerwowych zestawów. Wzruszyła ramionami. Temple: Spójrzmy, zostali jeszcze.. Doszedł odgłos łamanych kości. Mario: Nie bij mnie tą linijką ty szmaciuro ! Mario próbuje rozmasować swoje ręce. Irina: Jak się wyrażasz dziecko. Widać dzisiejsze wychowanie. I pyk mu w głowę z linijki. (PZ)Mario: Doigra się już wkrótce. Temple: Mario oraz Irina. To jedni z naszych ostatnich zawodników. Mario macha rękami niezadowolony. Mario: Każ jej się ogarnąć z tymi linijkami, co ? Znowu dostał w głowę z linijki. Irina: Dopóki tu jestem będę was pilnowała. Matthew wtrąca się. Matthew: Zabawne. Teraz Matthew oberwał z linijki. Kolejna osoba się odezwała. Remigiusz: Paniusiu walnij może Grubasa też, co ? Dostał zarówno grubas jak i Remigiusz, tyle, że on w głowę. Remigiusz: I po co ja prosiłem.. Gruby: Headshot. Kamera po chwili przeszła na autobusu. Vicky: Hejka, jestem Vicky. Nieśmiało pomachała do kamery. Temple: Kolejna zawodniczka: Vicky. I tym spodobem już przyszła pora na ostatnią osobę. Temple: To już ostatnia na liście. Na liście Temple została już tylko osoba z imieniem... Sophia: Witam. Jestem Sophia. Popatrzyła na resztę uczestników. I pomachała do nich stając obok nich. Byli tam już wszyscy. Temple; Wstęp mamy za sobą, teraz zapraszam na pokład. Uczestnicy po kolei wchodzili przez następne szczeble schodów do środka. Kamera pokazała teraz miejsce najprawdopodobniej przyszłych ceremonii. Było to tam gdzie ludzie znali to z TDWT. Idealne było również odwzorowane wszystkich szczegółów z trzeciego sezonu. Temple: Jak widzicie idealnie odwzorowane zostało wszystko z trzeciego sezonu. Izumi podnosi palec i wtrąca. Izumi: Nieśmiało powiem, że to jest moja.. Temple krzywo spojrzała na Izumi. Temple; Idź pomagać Shanie. Izumi zdenerwowana palnęła (prawdę). Izumi: Moja zasługa! Dostała strzykawką usypiającą i stażysta ją zabrał gdzieś. Temple: Jakieś pytania ? Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie, nie chcąc również zostać uśpieni. Sophia: Również będą orzeszki, jako symbol przetrwania ? Grubas zaczął przypominać sobie ostatnią styczność z orzechami. Gruby: Ja mam uczulenie na orzeszki. Remigiusz spojrzał na niego. Remigiusz: Nie widać tego jakoś, spaślaku. Gruby burknął wkurzony. Gruby: Odezwał się okaz zdrowia. Irina zdzieliła oboje linijką. Temple: Zgadza się. I również czeka was skok wstydu po wyeliminowaniu. To chyba póki co tyle. Macie czas wolny na całym pokładzie. Enjoy that! Kilku zadowolonych przybiło sobie piątki na wieść o tym i rozeszli się. Strefa all-exclusive dla wygranych: Wszędzie świeciło się od ilości złota, który widać był tu władowany w ściany samolotu. Siedzenia były wykonane z wygodnego i miękkiego materiału, gdzie jak się usiadło można było rozpłynąć się wręcz przy oglądaniu filmu, serialu czy czegokolwiek innego. Był i również barek z wszelakimi rzeczami, które tylko bogacze mogli sobie kupić. Przybyli tutaj Vicky, Michael oraz Olivia. Vicky: Wow, ale tutaj… Odbiło się światło, oślepiając dziewczynę. Michael: Postarali się. Pogładził ścianę, która była gładka i miła w dotyku. Vicky: To prawda. Olivia zadowolona spojrzała na bar. Olivia: Czas na… imprezę! W tym momencie damski głos dobiegł... Temple z głośników: Żadnego pijaństwa już teraz nie zniosę. Olivia: Oh, come on. Pokazała fucka do kamery niezadowolona i założyła ręce. Michael: Jeszcze będzie czas, laska. Chciał pocieszyć imprezową laskę. Kabina z jacuzzi i prysznicami: Wszędzie w pomieszczeniu były namalowane morskie fale, a ludzie będący tutaj czuli się jak na wyspach Karaibskich. Jacuzzi było wypełnione krystalicznie czystą wodą. Były również prysznice, czyste i schludne. Z wypolerowanymi ścianami. Jest i również sauna, gdzie można nieco zażyć wyższych temperatur jak ma się ochotę. Tę część samolotu sprawdzają aktualnie: Erick, Nicole, Abner i Trinity. Abner: Jestem w niebie. Albo mnie uszczypnijcie. Trinity zaraz to zrobiła. I to najmocniej jak mogła. Trinity: Nie rozmazuj się mi tutaj nad takim czymś. Abner próbował coś odpowiedzieć. Abner: Ale.. Po chwili mu przerwano. Trinity: Cicho! Poszli gdzieś, a pozostała dwójka (Erick i Nicole) została sama. Erick: Jesteś gotowa na pokaz prawdziwej siły ? Nicole zachichotała. Nicole: Hihihi, jesteś taki.. cute. Erick tracąc głowę pociągnął przypadkiem za jakąś dźwignię. Nicole zaś zaintrygowała się chłopakiem, a na jej głowę spadło wiadro z wodą w wyniku pociągnięcia dźwigni. Nicole: Pomocy! Atakują mnie! Erick nie wiedział co się dzieje. Erick: Zaraz ci pomogę! Został oblany jakimś syfem. Shana obserwuje z swojej kabiny wszystko. Shana: Parę pułapek ode mnie co jakiś czas zainstalowanych będzie. Za nią sceneria a.la piekło. W tym czasie cała reszta uczestników stanęła przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Remigiusz: Czemu nie można tam wejść ? Puknął niepewnie w drzwi. Sophia: Interesujące. Zaczęła się zastanawiać. Gruby: Za drzwiami pewnie komputery. Rozmarzył się na tą myśl. John: To nic dla mnie, robimy włam. Próbował otworzyć drzwi jakimś scyzorykiem, lecz został jedynie porażony prądem. Irina: Tego się dzieci trzeba było spodziewać. Podniosła dumnie linijkę w rękach, odpowiadając. Matthew: Brawo dzbanie, tylko spartoliłeś. Matthew nadepnął na jakiś przycisk w podłodze i również został porażony prądem. Mario: Matoły. Przypadkiem wpadł na Matthew jak Gruby podstawił mu nogę i również on porażony prądem. Izumi: Tam nie macie wstępu póki co. Izumi nagle nieoczekiwanie pojawiła się za nimi i oznajmiła to. Remigiusz: Te elektrowstrząsy były niepotrzebne, yo. Izumi nacisnęła przycisk. Matthew, Mario i John padli na ziemię, gdy skończyło się porażenie. Izumi: To tak na wszelki wypadek. Hihi. Irina uderzyła ją po rękach linijką, ta jej przyczepiła pluskwę. Po chwili i ona została porażona. Izumi: Nie ruszaj ekipy, dobrze ci radzę. Mario podniósł palec, pokazując na Irinę. Mario: Dobrze ci tak, w końcu sprawiedliwość. Mario znowu został porażony. W tym momencie wszyscy zostali zwołani przez Temple znów do miejsc ceremonii. Wszyscy udali się w wskazane miejsce. Po kilkunastu minutach wszyscy tutaj stali i oczekiwali wskazówek. Temple: Zapomniałam o podzieleniu was na drużyny. No więc. Pstryknęła palcami, a Izumi pojawiła się z koszem z numerkami od 1 do 16. Temple: Każdy niech wybierze jeden numerek, a potem podam rozkład. Każdy wziął po karteczce z numerem. Jedni z nich bardziej tarmosili w koszyku. Inni od razu wzięli pierwszą lepszą kartkę. Spis wylosowanych: 1 – Yukiyo 2 – Trinity 3 – Gruby 4 – Elijah 5 – Matthew 6 – John 7 – Vicky 8 – Remigiusz 9 – Abner 10 – Erick 11 – Mario 12 – Olivia 13 – Michael 14 – Irina 15 – Sophia 16 – Nicole Temple: Spójrzmy. Sprawdziła listę i spisała. Temple: numery: 1, 5, 9, 12, 15 utworzą drużynę A. Ustawcie się po lewej. We wskazane miejsce zrobili kroki: Yukiyo, Matthew, Abner, Olivia, Sophia. Temple: numery: 3, 7, 8, 11, 14 – drużyna B. Na prawo. Gruby, Remigiusz, Vicky, Mario i Irina – drużyna B. Temple: Reszta zostaje pośrodku. Michael, Erick, John, Trinity, Nicole, Elijah – drużyna C. Drużyna B: Mario spojrzał na swój team, szczególnie Irinę. Mario: Czemu akurat ta psychopatka ?! Irina stuknęła linijkę o swoje palce. Irina: Zrobię ci srogą lekcje i nauczę wszystkiego co trzeba. Zresztą nie tylko tobie. Kamera poszła na Grubego i Remigiusza. Remigiusz: Ten program… mnie trolluje. Zupełnie jak Liga Legend. Gruby tylko drwiąco się śmieje. Gruby: Hyhyhy. Remigiusz chciał go zdzielić. Remigiusz: Ani słowa, bo uduszę. Vicky spoglądała na całą drużynę z boku. Vicky: Hej. Będziemy zgraną drużyną. Prawda ? Wszyscy z drużyny spojrzeli na nią morderczym wzrokiem gdy tylko się odezwała. Vicky zaśmiała się gorzko i sunęła w dół dla bezpieczeństwa, by nie było jej widać. Drużyna C: John z Michaelem zadowoleni przybili sobie piątki, że sam w jednym teamie. Czego nie można powiedzieć o reszcie... Trinity: Nie zgadzam się być w drużynie bez Abnera. Spojrzała zdenerwowana szukając go. Erick: Spokojnie laska, bez nerwów. Zapewnimy ci wszystko co trzeba. Próbował ją objąć, ta się odsunęła. Trinity: Nie jestem przekonana.. Nicole podeszła również. Nicole: Spokojnie koleżanko, będzie dobrze. Trinity tylko kiwnęła niezadowolona głową. Tymczasem Elijah próbował za nią rzucić jakiś czar. Trinity: Co ty wyrabiasz ? Elijah kręcił rękami. Elijah: Calmus relacius… tzn. nic takiego. Elijah tylko uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Trinity jedynie spojrzała na niego zszokowana. (PZ) Trinity: Co za czubki. Drużyna A: Matthew: You kidding me, right ? Zerknął na drużynę. (PZ) Matthew: Jakieś 3 idiotki i zwykły wsiok. To nie będzie za dobry team. Abner: Trinity.. Zmartwiony spojrzał na będącą po drugiej stronie dziewczynę. Yukiyo: Mrau, mam trochę wyboru. (PZ) Yukiyo: Zamienię ich życie w koszmar. Wyciągnęła zakrwawiony nóż w zwierzeniu. Ekran był po chwili zaśnieżony. Sophia: Sugerując się składami największe szanse mają ci z C na sukces. Sophia zaczęła się zastanawiać. Olivia: Jest ich więcej, dlatego ? Olivia teraz postanowiła przeliczyć każdą drużynę w samolocie. Sophia: Żeby tylko dlatego. (PZ)Sophia: Postaram się jednak by było inaczej. W większości przypadków ludzie zaczęli rozmawiać ze sobą. Jakkolwiek to wyglądało, bo niektórzy się kłócili, szczególnie w drużynie B. Wtedy to Temple odezwała się. Temple: Drużyny podzielone, jednak czegoś mi tu.. Temple zaczęła się zastanawiać, na co Izumi... Izumi: Nazwy ? Izumi powiedziała z dumą w głosie. Temple: A no właśnie. Jednak na coś się przydajesz. Jednak zaraz po chwili spojrzała wkurzona na Temple. Temple: Teraz wasze zadanie to nadanie nazw waszym drużynom. Macie 3 minuty. I w ruch poszło zastanawianie się w każdej drużynie. Drużyna A: Erick: Jakieś pomysły ? Ludzie zaczęli myśleć. Trinity: Mi bez różnicy. Wzruszyła ramionami. Nicole: Team Victory ? Przypominała sobie jeden z sezonów, który widziała w TV. John zaczął machać rękami, po chwili rzucił: John: Żadnego Team Victory. Michael kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z Johnem. Michael: Nie chce skończyć jak tamci.. Elijah wysilił się i rzucił: Elijah: Team Skaters ? Większość kiwała przecząco. Erick: Nope. W tym momencie John rzucił bez zastonowienia. John: Team Broadway. Reszta drużyny spojrzała na niego. Michael: Jestem za. Nicole i Elijah: My również. Erick: Trinity ? Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. Trinity: Brzmi nawet ok. Erick: Postanowione. Drużyna B: Remigiusz i Gruby: Team Rock. Rzucili w tym samym momencie. Remigiusz: To mój pomysł, odwal się spaślaku. (PZ)Remigiusz; Piękne czasy. Gruby burknął. Gruby: Ta, jasne. Ja to wymyśliłem. Chcieli zacząć się bić. Irina ich przedzieliła. Irina: Dzieci nie bić się. Vicky podniosła rękę, sugerując, że chce coś powiedzieć. Vicky: Ja jestem za tym Team Rock szczerze. Mario tylko spojrzał zażenowany na team. Irina: Przegłosowane w takim razie. Mario przegryzł wargę z niezadowolenia. Drużyna C: Wszyscy z tej drużyny zastanawiali się przez cały czas, nie rzucając żadnym pomysłem, gdy nagle.. Yukiyo: Oi! Ja mam pomysł. Anime Weebs! Zaklaskała zadowolona. Matthew: Nie będę żadnym.. Izumi wyskoczyła i wtrąciła się. Izumi: Nazwa przyjęta oficjalnie. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Yukiyo: Yey! Znów klasnęła zadowolona. (PZ)Yukiyo: I teraz będę ich dręczyła. Abner & Olivia: To nie fair. Oboje założyli ręce, gdyż chcieli dać inne nazwy. Sophia jedynie wzruszyła ramionami. Matthew: Ugh. Matthew przegryzł wargę. Przerywnik i widzimy Temple. Temple: Tak więc widzę, że już wszystko postanowione. Część uczestników nie bardzo godziła się na nazwy swoich drużyn i coś mamrotali pod nosem. Temple: Wspaniale móc się tak szybko dogadać. Po tych słowach ci niezadowoleni jakby posiadli lasery w oczach, oznaczając Temple za cel. Mario & Matthew w jednym momencie: Polemizowałbym na ten temat. Sceneria pokazała lecący samolot na mapie w kierunku Włoch. Drużyny w międzyczasie kosztowały luksusów jakie mieli w samolocie. Widzimy zegar, który przesuwa się o 2 godziny. Zaś Temple rozkazała większości stawić się przy miejscu wyskoku, gdyż za chwilę lądowanie. Zawodnicy zadowoleni wysiedli i udali się na miejsce wyzwania. ''Włochy, Wenecja: '''Temple:' Witajcie w Wenecji drodzy uczestnicy. Każdy rozejrzał się wokół, niektórzy nigdy nie widzieli tego miejsca. Jedynie ze zdjęć z TV czy coś. Temple: Zaraz wyjaśnię wam wasze zadanie. Izumi! Klasnęła i pod przystań obok przypłynęły 3 gondole, każda miała przypisany maszt z nazwą drużyn. Izumi: Załatwione i przypłynęłam. Dyszenie w wykonaniu Izumi oraz 2 innych stażystów. Temple: Wasze pierwsze zadanie to przepłyniecie specjalnej trasy tymi gondolami. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Remigiusz: Tylko tyle ? John: Śmierdzi pułapką. Niektórzy przerazili się na tą myśl. Sophia: Jest jakiś haczyk jak sądzę, prawda ? Spytała ze spokojem w głosie. Temple: Skądże. Nie ma żadnych. (PZ)Temple: Oni nie wiedzą. PepeLaugh Temple: Ale zanim to, przywitajcie naszego gościa specjalnego dzisiejszego odcinka. Było słychać pierd, a oczom zawodników ujawnił się... Owen: Łoohoo! Siemanko ludziska. Podniósł do góry ręce zadowolony. Temple: Owen będzie nadzorował razem ze mną drugą część wyzwań. Izumi potknęła się i spadło jej coś od kamery przy Owenie. Izumi: Gdzie to może być ? Ale ze mnie niezdara. Próbowała szukać na kucaka przy tyłku Owena. Gruby: Wreszcie ktoś porządny w tym programie się pojawił. Gruby pierdnął, cały smród poleciał na całą resztę zawodników. Remigiusz: Ale z ciebie.. Olivia: Co za świnia. Zatkali nosy zawodnicy. Owen: Hahaha, zaraz odpowiem. Owen również strzelił bąka, trafiając wszystko w twarz kucającej Izumi. Izumi: Parzy! Parzy! Khe, khe. Puściła dymek i padła na ziemię nieprzytomna. Uczestnicy tylko wzdrygnęli na myśl bliskiego spotkania z pierdem Owena. Elijah: Ałć, to musiało boleć. W zatokach nosowych. Owen: Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że jadłem niedawno ostre fasolki. Hehe. Temple: Dobra koniec świnienia mi tu. Do dzieła, gotowi, GO! Wystrzeliła z jakiego rewolweru, trafiając mewę, która spadła na Izumi. Wszyscy wskoczyli na swoje gondole i złapali za wiosła. Na każdą drużynę przypadło po 4. Owen: To, mam czekać tak ? Temple kiwnęła głową. Temple: Będziesz potrzebny wkrótce, tak jak rozmawialiśmy. Zerknęła na GPS, który był przyczepiony do każdej z gondol. Team Rock: Irina: Będziecie wiosłować tak jak każe per ja. Mario spojrzał na nią złośliwie. Mario: A jak ja odmówię ? Bo nie widzę, żebyś miała.. Oberwał jakimś biczem. Mario: A skąd ty to.. Cut-scenka: Widzimy jak kupuje to z jakiegoś targu obok jak nikt nie patrzył. Irina: Żadnego sprzeciwu. Achtung. Reszta drużyny nie chcąc dostać biczem wzięła wiosła. ''Team Broadway: ''Wszyscy chłopacy solidarnie wzięli po wiośle. Trinity: Wow. (PZ)Trinity: Przyznaje jestem pod wrażeniem zgrania. Erick: Wy zajmiecie się nakierowaniem nas. Nicole: Zrobię co w mojej mocy <3 Anime Weebs: Sophia: To, kto bierze za wiosła ? Olivia oraz Abner bez wahania pochwycili narzędzie. Zaś Yukiyo i Matthew patrzą na Sophie nieco błagająco. Sophia tylko westchnęła i wzięła trzecie wiosło. Matthew: Nie będę się przemęczał. Yukiyo zrobiła błagającą minkę. Olivia: Ale z ciebie cienias, typek. Matthew zmierzył Olivię wzrokiem. (PZ)Matthew: Kiedyś uprawiałem sport, ale odkąd doznałem kontuzji. Nah. Yukiyo podeszła do Matthew. I szepnęła na ucho. Yukiyo: Zrobisz to albo cię zabije. Po czym zraniła go lekko w palec jako dowód, że nie żartuje. Matthew: Jednak zmieniam zdanie. Heh. Wziął za wiosło. Każda drużyna właśnie ruszyła przez kanały Weneckie. Teren na którym teraz się znaleźli był dość szeroki i zmieściłoby się jeszcze kilka gondol. W tym czasie na terenie ekipy. Temple: Czas wypuścić nasze maleństwa. Nacisnęła jakiś guzik, a z klatek rozmieszczonych przy wodzie wydostały się węgorze, krokodyle czy piranie. Jednak póki co naprzeciw zawodników wypływają krokodyle, mające dość dużo terenu by pływać w aktualnym miejscu. Abner: Czy ja widzę.. Wszyscy: Krokodyle ?! Sophia: Ich nie powinno tutaj być. Zaraz, chwila. Zastanowiła się. Było widać wkurzone miny zawodników. Mini przerywnik na Temple. Temple: Magic. Hyhy. Wzruszyła niewinnie ramionami. Gady otoczyły wszystkie 3 gondole. Wszyscy spoglądali na to przerażeni. Nastąpił dżingiel piosenki znanej z TDWT. Erick; U u. Gadzie mój amigo, czego od nas chcesz ? John i Michael powstrzymali 2 krokodyle przed atakiem wiosłami. Sophia: Pozwól nam dopłynąć.. Jakieś krokodyle skaczą nad nimi. Olivia: ..i cało wyjść na brzeg. W tym momencie nastąpiła stop klatka i widzimy teren ekipy. Owen: Daj nam. Owen dostał paralizatorem od Temple. Izumi: Po raz pierwszy to nie ja oberwałam. Izumi również dostała paralizatorem. Złapała się za policzki i zrobiła wielkie oczy. Izumi: Wujek John ? Sunęła na ziemię. Temple: Wait, wait. Stahp please. Żadnego śpiewania mi tutaj. Ale skoro już musiałam zatrzymać odcinek.. Jak zawodnicy przetrwają ataki naszych zwierzątek ? Co ich czeka jak już dotrą do mety podczas drugiej części ? I czy ktoś opuści program w tym odcinku ? Tego dowiecie się już po reklamach w Total Drama: New World. Reklamy time. Sceny z innych ficków lecą, pokazując mini-spoilery. I tak przez trzy minuty. Po przerwie. Zawodnicy przestali już śpiewać w czasie odbycia przerwy. Lecz krokodyle wciąż pływały obok. Widzieli przed sobą rozwidlenie na 3 różne drogi. Wyraźne były zawężone i krokodyle by tam nie mogły swobodnie pływać. Matthew: Musimy dotrzeć do rozwidlenia. Anime Weebs przyspieszyli tempo i dostali się pierwsi do jednego z rozwidleń. Konkretnie tego po lewej stronie. Drudzy dotarli zawodnicy Teamu Rock po prawej stronie. Na końcu ostał się Team Broadway wpływając w środkowy tor. Team Rock: Gruby: Jestem już zmęczony tym wiosłowaniem. Irina: Będziesz to robić dopóki nie przetniemy mety. Achtung. Oberwał z bicza. Remigiusz: Bynajmniej ja również nie chce przegrać tego. (PZ)Remigiusz: Nienawidzę przegrywać. Mario: Ciemność widzę. Vicky: Nie podoba mi się to. Irina: Schweigen! To nic strasznego. Nagle ugryzła ją pirania w tyłek, skacząc na nią. Ta ją zdzieliła, złapała biczem i rzuciła o ścianę kanałów. Mario i Vicky wymienili spojrzenia. (PZ)Mario: Ona.. (PZ)Vicky: ..jest.. (PZ – podzielone na pół)Mario & Vicky: ..straszna. Remigiusz: Czemu mi się wydaje, że źle wybraliśmy ? Piranie zaczęły skakać wokół ich gondoli. Mario: Pięknie, teraz piranie. Gruby: Co czeka nas następne ? Złapał się za podbródek i zastanawiał. Irina: Cisza! Wiosłować! Nie myśleć! Zawodnicy Team Rock ruszyli dalej w jeszcze większą ciemność. Team Broadway: Trinity: Myślicie, że to dobra droga ? Erick: Przekonamy się niedługo zapewne. Elijah: Ale smród tutaj. John: To kanały, nie spodziewaj się perfum. Nicole: Perfumy ? Gdzie ? Chce kupić! Zaklaskała szczęśliwa myśląc o butiku z perfumami. Trinity: Pięknie. (PZ)Trinity: Typowa blondynka. W tym momencie minęli napis na ścianie, jakby napisany krwią: Go away or die. Nicole: Mamy się bać ? Michael: Spokojnie, jest nas 6, nic nam nie będzie. Trinity: Pff. Zwykły wybryk jakichś dzieciaków czy innych żuli. Z daleka obserwuje ich coś nieznanego, do którego wzroku właśnie zmierzają. Anime Weebs: Matthew: Wreszcie bezpiecznie. Abner: Nie mów hop, to na pewno nie jest ostatnia niespodzianka. Sophia: Bądźmy uważni, a nic nam nie będzie. Nagle coś tajemniczego podpłynęło do wiosła Olivii. Olivia: Hej, coś tam jest.. Sophia: Nie ruszaj te.. Olivia wzięła zamach wiosłem i wydobyła z wody.. elektrycznego węgorza. Trafiła nim w twarz Sophii, gdy tak machnęła. Sophia: ..tego. Bzzt. Co chwile kopie ją teraz prąd. Yukiyo wzięła węgorza do rąk i wyrzuciła. Efekt ? Są bezpieczni, lecz ta dwójka jest teraz naładowana elektrycznością i ciągle kopie od nich prąd. Yukiyo: Słodziutko kopie. Bzzt. Abner: Brawo, blondynko. Olivia: Przepraszam, to odruch. Matthew jedynie śmieje się pod nosem z tej sytuacji. Na horyzoncie jednak widzą mnóstwo oczu spoglądające na nich. Matthew: Nie dobrze. Abner: Wiosła w dłoń. Urwała się scena. Team Broadway: Elijah: Ta aura, podejrzana. Trinity: O czym ty. Elijah: Ktoś nas wybitnie obserwuje. Zaczął podejrzliwie się rozglądać. Erick; Ziom, tu nikogo.. W tym momencie nad jego głową przeleciała włócznia. Trinity; To kolejne pułapki naszej wspaniałej prowadzącej. Elijah: Nie, ktoś tutaj jest. Zauważają jak osobnik strzelił do nich z łuku. Po czym znika w mgle otaczającej miejsce i jakichś korytarzach. Erick: Członek ekipy ? Elijah: Nie wydaje mi się. Zaintrygował się tym osobnikiem. Drużyna ruszyła, płynąc dalej. Anime Weebs: Abner: Co powinniśmy zrobić ? Całą drużyną ciągle obserwowały tajemnicze stwory. Których wydawało się, że ciągle przybywa. Sophia: Zachowajcie spokój. Bzzt. Ciągle odczuwa skutki spotkania z węgorzem. Nie inaczej u Yukiyo. Olivia: A ja bym powalczyła. Matthew: Nie sądzisz, że za dużo ich na jakąś walkę ? Trząsł lekko gacie. Olivia: Zauważyłam, boi dupo. Uśmiechnęła się podle, widząc, że jest lekko przestraszony. Matthew: Ja wcale nie.. Abner: Szykują się do ataku, spójrzcie. Pokazano nam jak z cienia wychodzi… żaba, a raczej żaby. Wskakują do wody. Yukiyo: Jakie bzzt ślicznusie bzzt milusie bzzt żabki bzzt. Próbowała złapać jednego, prąd dalej dawał się we znaki. Matthew: Ej, one są jakieś dziwne. Zaczęły strzelać ogniem. Trafiły w zadek Matthew. Sophia: Żartujecie ? Bzzt. Olivia: Kolejne niespodzianki. Eh. Olivia i Abner trafili z wioseł w kilka z nich, poleciały na ściany. Centrum ekipy: Temple: Jak ty tyloma sterujesz ? Shana: A widzisz, to dopiero próbka moich możliwości. W Shany głowie pojawiły się plany na przyszłe odcinki. Temple: Jestem pod wrażeniem. Powrót do zawodników. Team Rock: Właśnie w tym momencie przekroczyli większą ciemność. Ledwo co było cokolwiek tutaj widać. Gruby: Nic nie widać, ziomy. Remigiusz: Wow, dopiero teraz to zauważyłeś. Zaczął coś macać, było kościste. Remigiusz: W kogo i co trafiłem rękami. (PZ)Remigiusz: Mam złe przeczucie. Mario: Zaraz rozjaśnimy sytuacje. Mario rozpalił ogień zapałkami, a wszędzie wokół nich były kościotrupy. Remigiusz miał jednego z nich w rękach, miał jakiś śluz na sobie. Remigiusz: Aaaa! Zapiszczał jak dziewczyna. Irina: Zabrzmiało.. Mario: ..jak.. Gruby: ..tchórzliwa laska. Remigiusz zaczął gwizdać pod nosem. (PZ)Remigiusz: Nie będę tego komentował. Vicky: Drużyno patrzcie, światło słoneczne przed nami! W oddali rzeczywiście pojawiło się jakby wyjście i dochodziło tam światło. Było słychać też coś jeszcze. Mario: Ja słyszę coś jeszcze.. Irina: To z mojej wiedzy może być. Achtung! Zadrżała gdy jej myśl była bliska prawdy. Remigiusz: Chyba mamy przechlapane. Gondola już zaczęła wpływać w wyjście z tunelu. Team Broadway: Erick: Płyniemy już długi czas, a nic nas nie spotkało. Trinity: Tam, przed nami. Rozwidlenie. Był tam również znak: W lewo napis – death / w prawo; safe Nicole: To chyba oczywiste, że prawo. Pokazała ręką w odwrotną stronę, jakby chciała, żeby ją posłuchali. Większość drużyny przewróciła oczami. Trinity: Hmph. Wszyscy chłopacy jednak udali się za drogą „safe”. Wkroczyli w prawy tunel. Znak po chwili obrócił jakiś przebiegający szczur na drugą stronę, gdzie było napisane: Żart, obie są opcją „DIE” Anime Weebs: W miejscu ich przebywania było pobojowisko po mecha-żabach. Sophia: To chyba już wszystkie. Bzzt. Matthew: Czemu tylko ja zawsze od nich dostawałem tym ogniem ?! Olivia: Robiłeś przynajmniej za baita, jak my robiliśmy resztę. Zadrwiła z niego. Ten się zirytował. Matthew: Nie jestem żywą tarczą. Tupnął wkurzony, ubranie miał poniszczone przez żaby. Abner: Spójrzcie! Światło! Znaczne ilości światła dostrzegali przed sobą. Połowa teamu zadowolona patrzyła za wyjściem jak na obrazek. Sophia pozostała niewzruszona. I ciągle kopał ją prąd, tak jak Yukiyo. Sophia: Raczej nie koniec. Bzzt. Yukiyo miała schowaną jedną żabę, gdy nikt nie widział pochwyciła ją. (PZ)Yukiyo: Przyda mi się tak słodziak na potem. <3 Bzzt. Team Broadway: Byli cali podrapani i licznymi siniakami przez pułapki takie jak: skupisko kolczastych zarośli, małpy czy inne rzeczy. Elijah: Uwaga, znów. Pułapka! Przeleciała nad nimi klatka z ostrymi końcami. Trinity: Oni chcą nas zabić. Temple przy kamerach: To akurat nie moja zasługa. Tutejsi to wszystko stworzyli. Powrót do T.B: Nadziali się na ostatnią z pułapek, minę wodną. Wszyscy złapali się siebie, wrzeszcząc. Nastąpiła teraz końcówka wyścigu i widzimy wyjścia z tuneli z każdej strony. Team Broadway wyleciał przez tunel z hukiem, lądując niedaleko w wodzie. Anime Weebs mieli bezpieczną drogę i wypłynęli bez problemów z swojego tunelu. Zaś Team Rock: spotkali się z wodospadem i spadli z wysokości około 20 metrów, z tunelu w którym byli. Zawodnicy czym prędzej ruszyli swoimi wiosłami. Na prowadzenie wysunął się Team Broadway. Sophia: Wg. Moich danych zaraz powinien być tutaj most.. bzzt. Irina: ..diabła dzieciaczki, zaraz będzie. Most diabła okazał się być metą wyścigu. Wszyscy widzieli tam flagę przytwierdzoną do bocznej ściany z napisem „Meta”. Zawodnicy zadowoleni ruszyli ile sił w kierunku mety. Stop klatka. Temple przewinęła odcinek o 30s. Temple: Ta część jest wyjątkowo nudna, więc lepiej trochę przewinąć. Powrót do odcinka. Linię mety jako pierwsi przekroczyli.. Temple: Team Broadway zwycięża. Nicole zaklaskała. Chłopaki przybili piątki. Zaś Trinity założyła ręce zadowolona. Temple: Na drugim miejscu: Team Rock. Remigiusz & Mario: Come on. Gruby: Ale z was łamagi. Remigiusz: Przegraliśmy, bo nie wiosłowałeś, tłusta świnio. Irina: Na nic moje biczowanie. Sch**** Olivia, Abner i Sophia załamani rozłożyli ręce. Temple: Na ostatnim miejscu Team Izumi… znaczy Anime Weebs. Anime Weebs niezadowoleni spojrzeli na Temple. (PZ)Matthew; Cóż począć, słaby team. Temple: Ale nie martwcie się, przed wami drugie zadanie. Zmiana sceny. Zawodnicy stali przed budynkiem restauracji. Temple: Musicie nakarmić naszego grubaska. Kamera pokazała drzemiącego Owena. Owen, przez sen: Jagnięcina, chcę cię. Został oblany wodą i obudzony. Owen: Snor-lax. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Temple: Macie mu podać po jednym dowolnym posiłku. On oceni wasz wysiłek. Owen: Jestem ekspertem od włoskiej kuchni. Temple: Jak wspomniał już, musi to pochodzić z włoskiej kuchni. Wszystko wykonacie o tam.. Widzimy trzy kuchnie: Pierwsza była wyjątkowo zadbana i czysta. Druga: miała trochę kurzu i brudne naczynia. Trzecia zaś jakby to ująć.. nie nadawała się do niczego. Stłuczone naczynia, pajęczyny na ścianch, rozwalone szafki, zardzewiałe palniki gazowe i wszechobecny smród. Każda mimo wszystko miała jakieś produkty, które mogły posłużyć za jedzenie. Temple; Macie 2 godziny na zadanie, możecie korzystać z zaplecza. Team Broadway: Erick: To.. ktoś zna się na kuchnii ? Zawodnicy patrzyli po sobie. Trinity: Nikogo chętnego ? Nicole: Ja coś potrafię. Spojrzeli po sobie, by na końcu skierowali wzrok w stronę Nicole lekko zaskoczeni. (PZ)Nicole: Kiedyś upiekłam ciasteczka dla mojej rodziny. Po nich z dziwnego powodu ciągle siedzieli w wc. Przecież ja tylko dodałam trochę jakiegoś dziwnego płynu. Retrospekcja. Dodała tam środek na przeczyszczenie, który leżał w kuchni. Trinity: Mam nadzieje, że wiesz co robić. Nicole: Spokojnie Trisha, umiem zrobić spaghetti. Trinity: Jestem Trinity. John i Michael jedynie wymienili spojrzenia. (PZ)Erick: Powinniśmy łatwo wygrać. (PZ)Elijah: To się źle skończy. Team Broadway, a raczej Nicole wzięła się do roboty. Reszta pomagała jak mogła i sprawdzała czy nie robi głupot. Team Rock: Irina już rozdzieliła wszystkich i przygotowywała danie. Irina: Z własnego przepisu by mua zrobimy dla niego pizzę. Remigiusz: Zrobiłaś smaka. Gruby się rozmarzył. Irina: Nie dla was! Walnęła biczem jednego i drugiego. Mario i Vicky przygotowywali ciasto. Irina; Remigiusz, znajdź kiełbasę na zapleczu. Remigiusz: Tak, szefowo. Z marudnym nastrojem poszedł na zaplecze. Irina: Wszystko idzie jak należy. Anime Weebs: Olivia: I jak my tutaj mamy pracować ?! Pająk spadł jej na czoło. Olivia: AAAA!! Abner zrzucił go z niej i rozdeptał. Olivia: Dzięki. Abner: Luz. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Sophia; Drużyno do roboty. Rozpisała szybko potrzebne produkty. Team zebrał się zbierał to co trzeba z zaplecza. Sophia: Możemy to wygrać. Matthew: Ale się rządzi. Mruknął pod nosem niezadowolony. (PZ)Matthew: To ja powinienem rządzić. Większość rzeczy odbywała się teraz w kuchniach. Irina i Sophia nadzorowali swoje teamy i prężnie i przyzwoicie im szła rola szefa kuchni. Same również coś robił, nie szczędząc czasu. Trochę inny nastrój panował u Teamu Broadway, gdzie nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nicole nie panowała zbytnio nad tym i przez chaos robiła proste błędy. A danie wyglądało… ciut podejrzanie. Retrospekcja; Nicole wzięła jakieś przeterminowane z rok produkty jak makaron, przecier pomidorowy. Czy też podejrzanie wyglądające warzywa. Wszystko została wrzucone do spaghetti bolognese – ich dania. Anime Weebs z zadowoleniem spoglądali na danie, które stworzyli. Była to lasagna z mięsem mielonym. U nich było bez zarzutów. Choć niektóre produkty były również stare i wrzucone do tego dania. Ale pod nadzorem Sophii wyszli z tego przyzwoicie, niwelując specjalnymi sposobami smak potrawy. U Team Rock również panował ład i skład. Wyszli chyba najlepiej z wszystkich. Nie mieli żadnych przeterminowanych produktów w swoim repertuarze. Pizza wyglądała znakomicie, z dodatkiem kiełbasy niemieckiej, pieczarków czy cebuli. Wszyscy chcieli skosztować pizzę, lecz Irina zaraz biczował za każdą próbę dotknięcia. Zawodnicy pojawili się przed Owenem, który siedział jako jedno-osobowe jury. Temple: Czas ocenić wasz wysiłek. Team Broadway! Podstawiono mu talerz. Dla niego było bez różnicy co zje. (please) Owen: Nutka czosnku, oliwa z oliwek i… zakażone mięso mające rok temu skończoną ważność. Podbiegł do krzaka i puścił tam pawia. Owen: Daje 4. Nicole: Jak to ? :< Trinity: Brawo blondynko. Sarkastycznie klaskała jak w tym gifie szarym (derp). Erick: Ej, ziomy. Nie było tak źle. Spojrzał na rzygającego Owena. Po chwili on padł na ziemię. Erick: Albo jednak było.. Chwila przerwy póki Owen nie dojdzie do siebie. W tym czasie Gruby poszedł do kibla za potrzebą. Musiał przejść przez kuchnię, gdzie wciąż leżała pizza jego drużyny. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Gruby: A jak bym tak.. Urwała się scena, było słychać mlaskanie. Przyszła kolej Anime Weebs. Owenowi podano ich potrawę. Owen: Żółciótki ser, edamski. Pychota. Odrobina czosnku i sosik. Delizioso. Daje 9 bez dwóch zdań. Abner i Olivia podnieśli ręce triumfalnie. Yukiyo i Matthew zrobili wielkie oczy. Sophia uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Temple: Czas na Team Rock. Irina: Już zaraz podaje, achtung! Irina poszła po pizzę. Remigiusz: Zaraz, brakuje tutaj nam.. Było słychać zdenerwowaną Irinę z kuchni aż tutaj. Irina: Sche*** fettbacke. Mario: Nie mów, że on. Zmiana sceny, widzimy Grubego upaćkanego, który zeżarł całą pizzę. Irina: Cała moja… arbeit zaprzepaszczona. Owen: Ziom, mogłeś mi chociaż coś zostawić. Gruby: To było. Mhm, pychota. Temple: Tak więc mamy oto przegranych naszego wyzwania. A wygrani to oficjalnie: Anime Weebs! Olivia: Yeah! Temple: Zaś co do przegranych. Miało obyć się bez eliminacji, ale skoro nie daliście nam dania, czeka was eliminacja karna. Cały Team Rock spojrzał wymownie na Grubego. Gruby: Warto było dla pizzy. - beknął. Owen; Nieważne, pojem pizzy na festiwalu jedzenie, który jest od jutra. Gruby i Owen puścili w tym samym momencie bąka.Cały smród rozlazł się po kuchnii. Wszyscy: Yugh, ale śmierdzi! Zmiana sceny. Widzimy ceremonię. Temple: Przyszedł czas na pierwszą ceremonię naszego programu. Zawodnicy oddajcie głosy, podbijając pieczątką nasze paszportu zawodników. Ekran podzielił się na pięć części i widzimy tam cały Team Rock oddający swe głosy bez zastanowienia. Temple: Spójrzmy, bez głosów mamy. - Vicky oraz - Mario Rzuciła im orzeszki. Temple: Kto jeszcze nie otrzymał głosu ? Chwila skupienia. Temple: Remigiusz łap. Rzuciła mu kubeł. Temple: Zostali nam fanatyczna użytkowniczka bicza: Irina oraz sabotujący własną drużynę Gruby.. Mario: Dajże w końcu tej psycholce orzeszki. Irina walnęła go z bicza. Mario: Ej, bronię cię. Halo. Irina: Nie będziesz mnie tak nazywał. Temple: W sumie masz racje. Irina z 1 głosem. Gruby wypadasz. >Ostatnia partia weszła w ręce Iriny. Gruby wstał i podszedł bliżej wyjścia, którego otworzyły się wrota. Temple: Jakieś ostatnie słowo ? Podrzuciła mu spadochron, ten go złapał i ubrał na plecy. Gruby: Tak, chce powiedzieć, że Remigiusz to.. Nie dokończył, gdyż został kopnięty przez Remka z taką siłą, że wyleciał jak z armaty. Jeszcze na koniec pierdnął w twarz. Remigiusz: Game Over dla ciebie. No i First Blood w sumie też. Czekaj.. khe. Przetarł ręce zadowolony i kaszlnął smrodem, gdy doszedł w końcu do niego ten zapach pierdu. Kamera poszła na Temple. Temple: No cóż, nie była dramatyczna ceremonia. Ale zapewniam, że inne szykują się o wiele inaczej. Kto wygra następne wyzwanie ? Czy Anime Weebs dalej będą świętować wygrane ? Czy Team Rock to nasz nowy Team Victory ? Irina: Nein! Temple; Tego i jeszcze więcej dowiecie się już niedługo w Total Drama: New World. < Lecą napisy końcowe. Po nich widzimy Grubego w cut-scence. Gruby: Tak wyleciałem pierwszy, ale w/e. Ważne, że Remek widziany na żywo. Ląd coraz bliżej, a ten dalej nie pociągnął za spadochron. Gruby: Co jest, coś się zacięło. NIEEEE!! Mniej więcej wyglądało to tak: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVnwyEFvycs THE END. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: New World